1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flashlights, and more particularly pertains to a flashlight with a pivotal glare shielding hood. With increasing crime rates throughout the country, individuals are becoming more security conscious. Frequently, individuals find it necessary to investigate exterior noises and other disturbances occurring in close proximity to their home. Conventionally, an individual shines the beam from a flashlight through a window pane in an attempt to illuminate the exterior area surrounding their home. This practice results in a blinding reflective glare from the window pane, which is exacerbated by the reflection of the light beam from dust particles within the home, between the flashlight lens and window. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provide a flashlight with a pivotal hood formed from a resilient material and adapted for abutment with a window pane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tYpes of flashlights are known in the prior art. A tYpical example of such a flashlight is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,312, which issued to F. Dahl on July 16, 1968. This patent discloses an adjustable flashlight which is flexibly connected to a battery enclosing handle portion. The head of the flashlight is detachably mounted to the batterY enclosing portion and includes an on/off switch to prevent damage from battery corrosion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,719, which issued to P. Chopp on Nov. 15, 1977, discloses an adjustable flashlight holder for supporting a conventional flashlight at a variety of different angles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,498, which issued to J. Bacevius on Aug. 16, 1983, discloses a flashlight having a light emitting lens at one end and a clamping member at an opposite end for securing the flashlight in a desired location. U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,831, which issued to T. Godfrey et al on Apr. 17, 1984, discloses a portable auxiliary light including a case and a light house at one end of the case. A bellows connects the case and light house for relative adjustment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,982, which issued to J. Kozar on Aug. 6, 1985, discloses a flashlight having a pivotal head portion connected to an elongated battery casing by a ball and socket connection.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to flashlights, none of these devices disclose a flashlight with a pivotal glare shielding hood formed from a resilient material adapted for abutment with an interior surface of a window pane to allow an individual to direct a light beam in a variety of directions through the window pane. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of flashlights, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such flashlights, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.